Neverending Torture
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Diada observes Genkaku from a distance, watching as he drags another helpless girl into his Shrine room and the screams continue until suddenly, they stop. Diada does not understand entirely what is happening to the poor girl, but she knows that this girl is not the last nor the first girl Genkaku has ever captured, tortured, raped, and murdered behind those closed doors.


Chapter 1-Prologue

Diada Hibana hummed a tune from her spot on the cold tiled floor, her feet kicking the air lazily behind her as she continued to work on her homework for the day. Many of the problems were really quite simple, for Diada was much smarter than her appearance let on, and in moments it was completed.

She sighed as her task was completed and boredom overcame her. Having nothing else to do, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and began doodling with crayons of various colors. She was alone save for the few members of the Undertaker battalion that guarded each entrance relentlessly.

She sighed again, her drawing nearly completed as she glanced up at the huge mahogany doors that marked Genkaku's hideous shrine room. The doors themselves were beautiful beyond imagining, with gold plated handles and floral designs, but she knew the horrors that awaited beyond them, and shuddered at the thought.

The doors rattled slightly and a horrified screech cut through the unbearable silence, causing the lead of Diada's pencil to snap abruptly at the sudden shock.

Irritated and upset Diada rose from her position on the floor, propping the weight of her heavy whipblade onto her shoulder as she debated barging into the shrine room and giving Genkaku a piece of her mind.

Apparently she wasn't the only one whose curiosity had peaked because some of the nearby guards had left their posts and were currently standing just feet from the doors, watching as they rattled and the screams continued. Diada growled quietly and ushered them back into place with a glare.

Just recently Genkaku had returned from Scar Chain's base with a woman slung over his shoulder and Tamaki had graciously allowed the so called uber monk to 'watch' over her until further notice. Promptly after Tamaki had left the premises he had barked at us not to disturb him as he entered his shrine room with the screeching girl in tow.

Diada knew of Genkaku's horrid torture methods, although she did not understand them. Many of his guards often whispered that most of his prisoners found themselves with countless cuts and bruises, and rape and drugs were not uncommon either, and those that resisted found themselves adding to the decor that was his shrine.

Undertakers were bred to cause this sort of torment to their enemies, that much was true. But even so, Diada had to wonder how much was too much. After all, Genkaku's mastery of torment was only surpassed by her own gruesome talents and techniques.

However Diada did not have to ponder this much longer, because suddenly the door was blasted open, scattering huge pieces and splinters of the wood in it's wake as a figured darted past.

The figure was quite agile and nimble for suffering for so long, Diada noted as the woman ducked under the furious kicks and punches the guards threw her way. Though her injuries hindered her once graceful movements to those of a pained creature fueled only by adrenaline and desperation.

From the debris Genkaku emerged, utterly shirtless and coated in blood that Diada knew was not his own. His skin glistening with sweat and a cigarette dangling lazily from his mouth, a wild look formed in his eyes as they followed the escapee around the room. Carrying the rancid stench of death and the hint of tobacco smoke he grinned maliciously as he reached for his guitar weapon.

With his deadly aim the bullets easily hit their mark, causing the woman to stumble to the ground in a screech of pain. However, this one would not be defeated so easily it seemed, for she staggered back to her feet and hurdled the ring of guards surrounding her.

Diada smirked, if Genkaku was having trouble with his Deadman then she must be a formidable foe, even if she was not proper. Heaving the mighty whipblade into the air one swing sent the poor girl crashing to the floor, writhing in agony as her ribcage broke, the blood of her Branch of Sin reduced to nothing as it splashed to the floor.

As the conflict ended and Genkaku approached Diada realized the woman was entirely naked, with only the monk's black flame decorated kimono blocking most of her body from sight. As Genkaku drew closer the woman clutched the blood soaked garment closer to her chest, the blood from her many open wounds swirling around her as if in instinct.

She glared at him with hatred, wanting to speak but only to have her words become a gurgle as blood poured from her mouth as well. Her pale blond hair was in disarray and black and blue bruises masked her usually healthy peachy colored skin, something that had to have been caused by Genkaku himself.

Genkaku grinned down at her as she curled into a small ball, wincing as pain as she did so. He took a drag from his cigarette and crouched down, his lusty eyes drinking her in as he blew the smoke at her. Only the sweat from their bodies along with her breathlessness and Genkaku's thrown on clothes hinting at their prior activities.

"How cute, thinking you could just escape like that." He mused, his hand stroking her matted hair with mock affection as he did so. Quietly she began to tremble, her hands clutching his Japanese made robe so tightly they whitened.

In a flare of rage the hand the previously stroked her hair grabbed a fistful and yanked it hard, causing the woman to cry out and feebly grope for a weapon of some sort. Ever so carefully he removed the cigarette from his mouth and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Don't ever try to escape again, do you understand?"

Vigorously she nodded, once again trying to speak and only audibly being able to gurgle. In an instant he grinned again, as he had won some small victory. At once he rose, his hand latching onto her leg and dragging her across the floor and back into the now doorless room, leaving only streaks of blood, wooden debris, and the ever constant stench of death in their wake as they disappeared into the darkness yet again.

...

Diada flinched as the screaming resumed, although growing weaker and weaker by the moment. Hurriedly she pinched her nose to stop the stench's full effects as she barked at the guards to begin rebuilding the door.

For the next few hours the screams, followed by moans, continued. Only afterwards did the screaming end and Genkaku emerged once again, grinning from ear to ear as he took his place on the couch, strumming his guitar mindlessly and humming to himself. His blood soaken kimino once again serving as his shirt.

If there was anything Diada could be certain of. She knew that that was not the first girl he had ever tortured, raped, and killed while serving as an Undertaker. And she knew that that would not be the last either.

A/N: Did you like it? Did I portray them well? This is just something that came into my mind once after I read most of the few Genkaku fics there are on FF. There really should be more of them, he's such a awesome character, no matter how sick and twisted.

Anyway, should I continue this with another girl? Or should I leave it as is and have it be my first oneshot? If anyone wants to give me suggestions for further plot and or his next victim please please review...That includes Points of Views.

As is I was just going to stick to alternating between Genkaku, Diada, and the OC's points of views but if you want more feel free to say so. I always thought a cool idea for a fic would be something involving Yosuga (She's from the manga) and Toto where Yosuga is kidnapped and held hostage by Undertakers and Toto has to save her...But it's just a thought, though if you all like it I'd probably make another story for it as soon as I finish 'Survival of the Fittest' or 'Scarlet Tears'.


End file.
